


Blair and His Holy Grail

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Moonridge, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The story of TS told through icons.  Written for the Moonridge charity auction.</p><p>Explanation: Insanity, which runs through my family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair and His Holy Grail

 

**Blair and His Holy Grail by Alyjude**

 

  


There was once a young man named Blair  
who was searching for his Holy Grail (preferably with hair)

  


And then one magical day - he found him.

  


And though the meeting was grim, well, hell, he fell in love with him anyway.

  


Unfortunately, the object of his affection had an affliction in that he tended to fall for evil-doers who were often leggy redheads who held him sway.

The good news for Blair (while bad for the ladies even when they tried to hide) was…

  
they almost always died.

  


So Blair took the hint and, while he chose not to try a criminal stint,  
he did take a last breath.

  


But lo, and behold, Jim brought him back him back from the brink of death!

  


Only, God Damn it, he then refused to take a dip with Blair (who could blame Jim? After all, Blair _had_ drowned in only two feet of water, so swimming seemed like a pretty bad idea - especially since Jim could get all the exercise he needed at the gym).

  


So our little guppy sacrificed all that was near and dear; namely his career.

  


And while I'd like to say Blair lived happily ever after with his Holy Grail and a frosty beer;  in all reality, all he got for his sacrifice was…

  
a noogie:

  


 Hey, nobody ever said Holy Grails

  


 

 were smart cookies....

finis


End file.
